Importance
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Eiji lost Fuji... again, and Tezuka has to go search for him, because in Seigaku, there is no one of more importance to the Tensai than his Buchou... or so he hopes.


**A/N: **I know I should be writting more of my previous fics as I promised, but I thought this plot was so cute that I couldn't stop myself. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and as always, please leave reviews.

**Importance.  
**By Ran Mouri.

Tezuka felt nothing could go wrong that quiet spring afternoon. The team would meet in ten minutes and a cooling breeze would keep them fresh. He was about to grab his bag and head to the courts when a red head appeared by the door of his classroom.

Aparently, he had spoken too early.

"Tezuka..." Kikumaru whinned pitifully. His cheeks flushed and his eyes downcast. "I lost him again... I'm sorry." There were no more words needed.

Tezuka knew.

"Kikumaru... 50 laps around the school, now." The captain said as he stood up, fixed his glasses and took his bag. Eiji's blue eyes widened.

"Around... SCHOOL?" He wanted to argue, anyone would want to, but Tezuka had already left, and he knew he had to be punished. So with a resignated sigh he changed his shoes and began to run.

Nothing else could be done anyway, Seigaku's Buchou was angry.

Tezuka walked around the school slowly, he had no hurry, since every time he hurried he missed little details that would lead to mistakes.

He had to search carefully.

"... ara... Kawaii..." A soft voice reached his ear from the middle of the garden.

There he was...

The captain frowned ready to give his runaway team mate the tongue lashing he deserved for worrying him like that.

But as his eyes landed on his prey... he realized he couldn't do it.

Syuusuke Fuji, Seigaku's Tensai, was sitting on the grass, his pants were dirty with mud, as were his hands and face, but most importantly... his eyes were bright, lost into their own little world of knowledge and wisdom.

Something normal human beings would never understand.

A soft smile reached his usually stoic face.

"Fuji..." He called tiredly.

The other boy didn't seem to hear him.

As usual...

When they had first met, Tezuka had to say he was in awe. Fuji was so small and thin, smaller than him anyway, and yet he managed to play such a precise tennis. Not even a sigh was random when Syuusuke played, everything had to be taken into acount to bring that little body to its maximus capacity.

Tezuka had spent the following two months with his eyes trained on the prodigy. He had to find his secrets, his techniques. He had to learn. Yamato-buchou had thought it was cute. More so when they both saw the same collected tennis player staring intently at a small flower on the gardens, knee-deep in dirt, inspecting even the slightest movement the little plant did prey to the wind.

"What's wrong with him, buchou?" Tezuka had asked only to recieve a pat on the head. Yamato-buchou had a huge smile on his face.

"Tezuka-kun, you mean to tell me you haven't realized yet?" He had asked amusedly, only to recieve a shake of his junior's head. "I thought you had, all your year mates have, anyway." The first year boy had frowned at that, a sudden surge of cold jealousy as he thought that others had investigated his prey as thoroughly as he had.

"What... do you mean, buchou?" he asked slowly, clenching his fists.

Yamato-buchou's smile widened.

"Doesn't it seem odd that Fuji-kun only plays tennis, considering he's been invited to other clubs, and could easily comply to all of them?" Tezuka nodded. He had wondered that too, once, until he just summed it that Fuji must like Tennis more than any other sport.

He told his sempai so.

"Tezuka-kun, Fuji-kun is neurologically hyperactive. Tennis is one of the few sports the school has to offer that he can actually perform." Tezuka's amber eyes had widened at that.

"He's... what?" Was Fuji retarded or something?

"Neurologically Hyperactive." Repeated his captain. "I'm sure his case has a more scientific name, but Ryuusaki-sensei explained it to me like this." He took off his shades to get them cleaned with his sleeve. "You know there are hyperactive persons, like Kikumaru-kun who can't stay still for long periods of time, right?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Well, Fuji-kun is the same, only it's not his body that needs to be in contast movement, but his mind, he can't just sit there and relax like you do when you are tired, he needs to be analyzing, meditating, anything that might keep him busy and concentrated. Therefore, tennis is the only sport he can play... any group sport, like football or basketball will make him loose concentration, because he knows he's not the only one focusing on the game, and therefore can have time to think by himself, in tennis he has to be totally alert on the ball, his oponent and even the wind... so he stays trained on the match." The younger boy's eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed in shock.

"Then what happens when he doesn't focus?" He asked in a whisper, trying not to disturn the honey colored haired boy on the floor.

"His mind just drifts away into anything that catches his attention. A bee, a leaf, a color... and his body just follows, the teachers are having a tough time trying to keep him in the classroom." This whole situation seemed to amuse Yamato-buchou to no end. But to Tezuka it was horrible...

Fuji wasn't a prodigy...

Fuji was just a declarated case of absentmindedness... Medically treated even.

The tensai he wanted to learn from, to surpass and defeat...

Was only a nut case...

He felt betrayed...

"Don't look like that, Tezuka-kun." Yamato-buchou said as he walked a few steps away from him. "He can't control it. And it does make him a genious, but as many talents, it comes with a price..." The older boy reached into his pocket for a small multicolored bell and he shook it near Fuji's ear, trying to catch his attention.

If not their prodigy would stay on that garden for hours.

It seemed to work, fortunatedly. Fuji's eyes widened for a while and he turned to the sound of that interesting twinkling, his flower easily forgotten.

"Buchou..." He greeted happily. "I was just staring at... ummm I don't remember, did I miss practice?" He asked, still smiling, Tezuka felt like kicking him.

How could he be so calm about it? He was INSANE!

"It's ok, Fuji-kun, Taka-kun told me you were here, practice is about to start... want to come?" Tezuka was still sulking, glaring at the one person he thought he could feel like a worthy adversary and feeling more and more angry, he could not, would not compare himself to someone who just played tennis becuase he could.

And then he saw it.

Fuji's tenderly lost blue eyes narrowed with a purpose. His smile tightened and his expression became feral.

"Sure. I'd love to."

And Tezuka realized... Fuji might me a mental case. He might be insane, be a psichopath or even a retard.

But Tennis was passion...

They felt the same.

He had found his rival.

Weeks after weeks of extensive research later he knew everthing there was to know about Fuji's condition. He wasn't retarded as he had first thought, quite the contrary, he was so inteligent that his mind wouldn't stay focused for long... just because he couldn't grasp anymore knowledge from whatever he was staring at.

He could lear everything he wanted... there were no boundaries for him.

On the down side, he had to have a monitor with him at all times, because his absentmindedness could get him killed while crossing a street of enjoying his lunch, he could just grab anything poisonous without realizing.

For his first year Fuji's parents had requested he shared his classroom with one of his friends, Kawamura Takashi. And now the gentle boy had the same permissions his friend had, because if Fuji left the classroom in the middle of a lecture, he had to follow him. Kawamura had accepted happily, he liked Fuji and it seemed fun.

Even before the year was over he had recluted Inui, Kikumaru and Oishi to help him out, because even though their tensai seemed to wonder with slow steps and pausing every once in a while, he couldn't keep track of him.

Not alone anyway.

It was in one of those ocations that Tezuka found in Fuji something more than a rival.

Oishi had gone to him, desperatedly requesting his help because Fuji had wandered out of the school and even with Eiji, Inui and buchou they weren't able to find him.

Tezuka immediately agreed. He had observed/stalked Fuji enough to know where he might be headed.

Much to his pride, he found him only four hours later. A record.

Fuji was standing on the park, staring at the chains that held some swings stable. The setting sun casted orange shadows across his hair and skin, it looked like the light wanted to kiss him.

Tezuka blushed.

"Fuji-kun..." he called. But there was no answer. "Fuji, let's go back." He tried again. No luck.

That same surge of jealousy hit him again as he realized that to Fuji, those greasy chains were far more interesting than himself.

To Fuji... he was of no importance...

And he couldn't stand that thought.

Two hours later the light reflecting from his glasses caught Fuji's attention enough time for him to drag him back to school.

By then he had a new purpose.

He had to make himself interesting enough so that Fuji would always concentrate on him, just like he did to Fuji.

Second year had greeted him with the unpleasant surprise that Inui had volunteered to watch over Fuji before he even had the chance to. His argument?

"Imagine how much Data I can get out of this..."

Tezuka was still asked to help ocassionaly when the tensai disappeared, but he now spent most of his time perfecting himself, he had to be the best, because Fuji deserved the best.

His daily observation of Fuji's hand play turned into a detailed obsession with the boy's long, slender fingers and his thin wrists, of the way his hair would fall into his eyes and he would blow on it in amusement.

Which would innevitably draw his attention to those pale pink lips.

And how much he wanted to kiss them.

The day he realized he was in love with Fuji, was the same day Inui found out the prodigy had been playing a game with him, giving him data that would be of no use.

And even more important.

Two days before the end of the year, he found Fuji following him with that same dazed look, because his hair under the sun had three diferent shades of brown.

That lone thought seemed to fuel his secret fantasies the whole summer.

And now, they were in their last year, Kikumaru had been apointed Fuji's guardian and so far had only managed to lose him twice. And Tezuka would always find him withing minutes.

"Tezuka?" Fuji's voice asked, pulling him out of his mussings, the smaler boy was standing by his side, his eyes tenderly trained on Tezuka's face. "You seemed so dazed, are you ok?" He asked.

The captain blinked.

"Me? Dazed... What were you doing anyway?" The hazel eyes boy asked back, frowning.

"I just..." Fuji's cheeks flushed lightly and his hands played nervously with his shirt. "I saw you eating from my window and wanted to find out..." He stamered.

"Find out?" The other parroted with confusion, Fuji had never stamered, he was too inteligent for that. He opened his mouth to question him again when soft, pale pink lips locked themselves with his own.

Brown eyes widened.

Fuji was... kissing him? HIM?

When they parted Fuji licked his lips throroughly.

"Curry... nice." He said to himself with a smile.

Tezuka blinked.

"You came all the way here, just to find out wha I had for lunch?" He asked soflty, his hand twitched as he say the other boy nod.

"You seemed to like it." He said simply. "And now I know that Tezuka likes WAH!" He was interrupted, of course, when a strong hand grabbed his forearm and rough, curry-flavored lips crashed with his own again, a questioning tongue caressing his lower lip.

Tezuka kept kissing Fuji.

Out of happiness? Maybe.

Out of frustration? Definitely.

And even as his hand reached to open Fuji's shirt and he realized they would be late for practice and it would be looked down upon by their team mates and coach, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He had done it...

He was important enough to Fuji...

And that was all that mattered.

That and the weird clasp that seemed to hold Fuji's belt together.

**Owari.**

A/N: Before you ask, no, I'm not sure if that mental condition actually exists like that or not. When I was a kid my neurologist said I could be mentally hyperactive, but he was joking. shrugs


End file.
